


Magenta Downloadable Content: alternate ending

by SpicySoudaChips



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mystic Messenger Fusion, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mint Eye, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySoudaChips/pseuds/SpicySoudaChips
Summary: This is our small thank to the creators, if you know you know.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Kim Yoosung & Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know

Ohhhhhhhhhh youuuuuuu knowwwwwww


	2. Wrrrry

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWA


End file.
